


【博君一肖】《南棉往事》【已完结】

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 20世纪七八十年代背景  车间故事
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 39
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

01.

王一博退伍后转业到南棉厂当车间主任的第一天就赶上了件倒霉事儿。

有个工人掉湖里了，保卫科跟车间工人围了一大圈，却没一个施救的人，最后是王一博跳进去把人给捞上来的。  
二车间的人，正好就是他当主任的那个车间。

还好人没事。

人是没事，可王一博那套定做的西服算是毁了，他本来打算今天穿一次，就留着明年结婚的时候穿，现在全白搭了。

西服再弄一弄兴许还能凑合，但他嫌晦气，连带也不待见那个掉湖里的工人。却不得不假装关心跟厂领导去医院慰问他。

跟刘副厂长在病房门口碰到工人家属时，王一博才知道那个掉湖里的工人叫肖战。

在医院照顾肖战的是他姐姐，见厂领导来了，赶紧招呼了他们进去，说外面冷。

肖战正靠在床上，低头看手里的书。

肖战的姐姐喊了一声战战，说快瞧瞧谁来看你了？

肖战抬头看向他们，合上手里的书，要下床跟他们打招呼，被刘副厂长按住了，让他多休息。  
肖战只好坐回去，跟他们点了点头算是问好。

肖战的姐姐从病床旁的小柜子上拿了两个搪瓷杯，大小不一样，用热水涮了涮，给王一博跟刘副厂长倒热水。

王一博接过水，捧在手里并没有喝，隔着眼前搪瓷杯冒出来的氤氲热气低头打量着肖战。

肖战的病床靠窗，早上八点多的光景，暖黄的光线透过他身侧的雕花毛玻璃照到病房里头，在编藤热水瓶跟他的肩头都镀上了一层淡淡的金。他短短的刘海拢额前，堪堪遮住了眉毛。

肖战坐在床上没说话，双手捏在一起，搭在被子上，只是在刘副厂长说话的时候轻轻地点点头。

斯斯文文的，俨然一个知识分子的模样。

王一博瞄了一眼方才被肖战放到柜子上的《红与黑》，心想倒还真是个知识分子。

直到王一博跟刘副厂长起身要走了，肖战也没说一句话，全程他都是点头示意或是他姐姐代替他回话。王一博不禁疑惑，难道他掉湖里把嗓子给呛坏了？

回厂的路上王一博没忍住问刘副厂长，这才知道个中缘由。

肖战中专毕业后，学校分配工作进的南棉厂，在团委工作。当时跟他同期进的还有个洛阳的小伙子，两个人关系不错，当时还有人传闻他们是那个什么……同性恋？反正不知道真假。

前两年恢复高考，那个小伙子考上了大学要离开南棉厂，回来搬宿舍的时候肖战跟他大闹了一场。

从那以后，肖战整个人变得失魂落魄。团委的工作也做不了了，可他毕竟是正式员工，这个情况又是在厂里发生的，后来厂领导跟他家人商量，给他调了岗下放到车间里工作。

洛阳小伙子离开南棉厂后一个多月的某天晚上，下暴雨，肖战忽然不见了，宿舍，车间都寻遍了找不着人。

后来在湖边边上找到了烂醉如泥的肖战，大家都说要是那晚没找着他，估计他就投湖了。

找回来以后肖战高烧了一个多星期，醒来以后就不会说话了。

刘副厂长说到这儿的时候连啧了好几声，满脸的惋惜。

说肖战学历好，人品好，有才华又长得好，想给他说亲的人当时都快踏破团委的门槛了。谁知道为了那个小伙子闹成这样，还寻死觅活的。

最近这两年我看他也正常起来了，谁知道又失足掉湖里，他说不了话，呼救都喊不出声啊，真是可怜。

刘副厂长说完长叹了一口气。

王一博听完这个匪夷所思的故事，皱眉问："肖战他真是同//性//恋？"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

王一博不是看不起同//性//恋，他在部队的时候也不是没见过。

部队里都是一帮大老爷们儿，二十来岁的血气方刚，正是那什么旺盛的时候，怎么憋得住，互相打手枪再正常不过了。

也有那么一两对除此之外还有点其他什么，就是人们说的谈恋爱吧，跟普通人也没什么不一样，人家挺好挺正常的，相互扶持，共同进步。

所以说不是同//性//恋不正常，不是同//性//恋害人，就看这感情是不是朝积极的方向走吧。

肖战的故事里，明显就是别人自己进步了，撇下了肖战，使得肖战变成现在这副痛苦的模样。人家都高开高走，肖战因为一个男人高开低走，这么说来他也的确挺令人惋惜的。

刘副厂长嘱咐王一博好好开导肖战的时候，王一博答应了，毕竟人是他亲手救上来的，又是二车间的，王一博觉得自己很有责任把肖战往好的路子上引导。

好好开导肖战这事儿成了王一博成为二车间主任以后第一件放在心上的事。

没过几天肖战回来上班，也不跟人打招呼，工友见到他都被他那副生人勿近的模样吓得绕路走。

王一博把他叫到办公室来苦口婆心一顿劝说，比他退役演讲还要抑扬顿挫，肖战大部分时间面无表情，王一博停下来看着他的时候他就点点头。

王一博急了，说：“点头是听进去了还是没听进去啊，你说句话嘛。”

讲完这句王一博就意识到自己说错话了。

得，肖战现在既不点头也不摇头了，瞪着大大的眼睛看着王一博，眼尾红红。嘴巴抿得紧紧，下巴努出个圆形，在唇下形成个凹印，看起来委屈巴巴的，好像王一博欺负了他似的。

王一博被他盯得发怵，在肖战掉眼泪之前赶紧起来拍了拍肖战的肩膀，说行了行了你先走吧，我们下次再聊。

王一博本着要好好劝一个人就得知道他的过去，去团委调了肖战的档案来看。他原本以为肖战跟自己一般年纪，现在才发现肖战居然比自己大六岁，真是……看不出来。

都二十八的人了，怎么还这么犟啊跟个孩子似的，王一博想不通。

家庭关系栏那儿，只写了一个姐姐，县幼儿园的老师，父母啥的，什么资料都没有。现居住址写着石岗路6号，倒是离南棉厂不远，不过肖战为什么不住厂区的员工宿舍呀？

肖战为什么不住厂区宿舍？

肖战原先在团委的时候住的是单人宿舍，下放到车间就按规定住了四人间。

其他三个人听过肖战那谣言，就口无遮拦地开玩笑说肖战你在上面还是下面呀？我看你长这么好看，身上又这么白净，你准是在下面的吧？哈哈哈。

那天肖战用搪瓷脸盆把其中一个要来摸他的人砸得头破血流。那人捂着被打破的头，大喊："肖战疯了，肖战他妈的疯了！打人了！！"

保卫科让肖战写检讨，交代事情经过，肖战啥都没写。

那三个人口径一致都说是肖战突然发疯打人，他们也不知道怎么回事。要厂领导给肖战送精神病医院去，说肖战祸害了人洛阳小伙子还不够，还想祸害我们。

一听洛阳小伙子，肖战立刻就发作了，把桌上用来写检讨的笔跟本子全砸向他们，那三人抱在一起跟刘副厂长告状：刘副厂长你看看！他就是疯了！

肖战打人这件事确实是真的，可刘副厂长知道肖战是什么样的人，如果不是那帮人言语过分挑衅在先，肖战也不会打人。后来算是从轻处罚，只给肖战记了过，扣三个月奖金。

自打那以后肖战就搬出了员工宿舍，自己一个人住石岗路6号。

既然肖战在厂里不搭理他，王一博想那他就来个家访吧，从肖战他姐姐开始。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

王一博在幼儿园教室门外等肖战姐姐下课，有些局促不安。

他感觉自己活像个孩子在学校调皮捣蛋，然后被老师叫到学校去的家长。站得有些久了，王一博踢了踢脚，心想这都什么事儿呀。

肖战的姐姐看到王一博吃了一惊，着急地问是不是战战又出什么事儿了？

王一博摇头解释说：“肖老师你别急，肖战没事，是我想找你聊聊。”

王一博表明了来意，两人在教师办公室坐下，肖战姐姐叹了口气。

肖战姐姐跟王一博讲了学生时代的肖战，学习努力刻苦，记挂家里，连奖学金也是寄回家的。虽然战战是弟弟，可他事事总是想得比我还周到，我读师专的学费还是战战工作后给攒的。

虽然刘副厂长那里已经把情况跟王一博说得七七八八了，可他还是想跟肖战的姐姐确认一下。

然而肖战姐姐明显对其中的事情不太清楚。虽然听到过一些风言风语，可终究是没有勇气跟肖战当面求证。

王一博仔细想想也是，肖战看起来是个极要体面的人，那些发生在厂里的捕风捉影的事情，他怎么会跟家里说呢。

肖老师跟王一博说王主任晚上一起吃饭吧？我婆婆从乡下来看我们带了一些菜，我今天正好要给战战送些过去。

王一博觉得不太好意思，肖老师说我知道战战不太合群，以后要辛苦王主任了，今晚就赏脸一起吃个饭吧，我做。

石岗路6号。

肖老师开门进去，说我结婚以后这儿就战战一个人住了，我叫他过去跟我们住，他居然说一个人比较自在，我也就由他了。

房子不大，有两个房间，一厨一卫，以及一个略显拥挤的小客厅。

肖老师做饭的时候王一博就在客厅转转，墙上贴满了肖战从小到大的优秀奖状。

墙下的柜子上摆着肖战跟他姐姐的照片，肖战中专毕业的集体照，还有一张是肖战抱着排球脚穿短袜的照片，略显模糊，可王一博还是从那张黑白照里看到肖战脸上  
那股子意气风发。

那个时候的肖战一定不会想到现在的自己是这样的。

王一博刚拿起那张照片，肖战就推门进来了。

四目相对，肖战显然是没想到会在家里看到王一博，有些吃惊，又带着些愠怒。他的目光由王一博的脸上转移到他手里头拿着的那张照片。

王一博赶紧把照片放回原位。

“战战回来啦。”

肖战姐姐的声音从厨房传出来，肖战放下布包直接越过了王一博往厨房走去。

王一博看着肖战的背影，心有余悸地拿起陶瓷水杯喝了一口，肖战刚才那个眼神有点吓人。

“咳咳咳……”水呛到了气管里，王一博剧烈咳嗽起来。

递过来一张手帕，王一博赶紧接了捂住嘴，又咳了几下才缓过来，“谢谢啊……”抬起头才发现是肖战。

王一博咽了咽口水，想把捏在手里的帕子还给肖战，徒然意识到自己用过了，于是把帕子塞进了兜里。

肖战的姐姐做了好几个菜，饭桌上肖战没什么反应，姐姐说战战你给王主任夹菜呀，这么好的领导可不多见。

肖战应声给王一博夹菜，王一博悻悻接了过来，抬眸看到肖战瞪了自己一眼。

饭后王一博说不早了要回去，肖战的姐姐正在收拾厨房，喊了肖战说你送送王主任呗。

不管是在厂里还是在外面，肖战都是一副生人勿近的冷漠模样。看肖战接二连三的反应，王一博觉得他是讨厌自己的，于是连说了好几句不用。

没想到肖战却穿好了外套，走到门口等他。

“你以为自己是英雄，想拯救我吗？”

王一博第一反应是想说那倒没有，然后才意识到是肖战在说话！！！

他有些震惊地看向肖战，对上肖战一脸平静的面容。

不是说肖战那次发了高烧以后就不会说话了吗？怎么……？?

王一博扬起下巴指了指肖战家的方向，意思是你姐姐知道吗？

肖战摇摇头。

“……你为什么？”为什么要假装不能说话。

肖战没接王一博这个话，双手插着兜，一边往前走着一边说：“不要再用怜悯的眼神看我了，我没觉得我有多可怜。我这样挺好的。”

王一博一副听不懂肖战在说什么的模样，“什么呀？我是觉得你出院以后好像一直都是恍恍惚惚的，怀疑你创伤后应激障碍，所以……”

“上次为了救你，我可是毁了一套西服……？你不会不知道那天是我救的你吧？”

肖战还真不知道，上一次掉湖里，他是失足，是不小心的，不是厂里那帮人说的什么他又想不开要自杀。

反正他已经把自己封闭起来了，别人怎么说都无所谓。

“我赔你。”

王一博连忙摆了摆手说自己是开玩笑的。

“人工呼吸也是你做的？”

“啊……”王一博摸了摸后脑勺，有些不好意思地扭头看向旁边，轻轻地嗯了一声。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

自从那次他俩聊过以后，肖战在厂里头好像就好了很多。王一博跟他打招呼的时候他都会回应，倒不是说马上就变得特别热络，总之没以前那么冷淡了。

那晚肖战上夜班，去车棚推自行车的时候已经快九点了。

王一博因为车间有个工人突然要提早办退休手续，就留在办公室加班写资料。他离开车间时正好看到了通往厂门口那条路上，肖战推着自行车往外走。

路灯的投射范围不大，两两路灯之间又有所间隔，远远看起来这条路一明一暗地跳动着，像钢琴的黑白键。

肖战从一片暗色走进一圈光里，又走到暗色中，如此循环往复，直到他出了厂门右转，消失在王一博的视线里。

他忽然觉得肖战瘦削的背影在浓厚的夜色中显得好孤独，不是因为之前他听刘厂长说过的那些事情，仅仅是一个背影，就让王一博觉得很可怜。

王一博拢了拢领口，走进夜色中。

王一博家离厂里近，他都是步行上下班。没走出去两条路，就在一个拐角的路口看到街尾有一群打架的人。

说是打架，其实是两三个人围在一起打一个人，那个人倒在地上没反抗。按王一博以前的性子肯定早就冲上去救人了，可自从订了婚，有了更多的责任，他怕的事情反而多了。

王一博看了一眼倒在他这边位置的马路牙子上的自行车感觉很眼熟，倏地想起来在肖战家吃晚饭那天，下楼的时候他在楼道里头见过。

王一博往街尾的方向跑去，脑子里突然出现了那天肖战说的话，“你以为自己是英雄，想拯救我吗？”

脚步慢了下来，王一博脑子里嗡嗡地响，还没想明白，身体已经先一步冲了上去。

"你没事儿吧？"

肖战摇摇头，低头看着鞋头。

"那些是什么人？"

肖战没回答他，王一博也识趣地不再多问，毕竟这是发生在厂子外面的事，他这个主任在车间里权力再大，好像也管不到别人下班以后的事吧。

王一博一边脱外套一边站起来。

肖战看过来瞥到王一博把刚才厮打中扯破的袖口叠进了里面，搭在肩上往路口走去。

王一博把肖战的自行车给推回来了，本想嘱咐他几句下夜班要跟工友结伴走，以后别落单什么的。

结果那些话通通被肖战的一句"谢谢你"给噎了回去。

王一博愣了一下，然后大笑，说我还以为你真那么冷血呢，你多说几遍谢谢给我听。

肖战难得被逗笑了，从王一博手里扶过自行车。

"你受伤了？"肖战低头才看到王一博露出的那小节小臂青了一大块。

"嗐，"王一博把长袖捋下来遮住了那块淤青，笑着说："我身体好，过两天就没事了。"

第二天厂里开职工大会，王一博出来给厂长拿资料，在大会议室的楼下看到了急急忙忙跑过来的肖战。

王一博叫住了他，问他怎么迟到了。

肖战低着头没答他这个问题，大喘着气从兜里掏出一个墨绿色的瓶子递给王一博。

王一博没接，一把抓住了肖战躲闪的身体，撩开刘海，才发现他右眼角都乌青了。

"你受伤了昨天怎么不说？"

肖战这次回答了他的问题："我昨天不知道。"

"身上还有其他的伤吗？"

肖战摇摇头说我没事了，他把绿瓶子往王一博手上一塞，就要往楼上会议室跑。

王一博又喊住他，说你先别进去了，陪我抽会儿烟吧。待会跟我一起进去，不然你就要被记迟到了。

肖战从楼梯上走下来，在王一博身侧的花坛边蹲下。

一旁吞云吐雾的王一博忽然问："你会抽烟吗？"

肖战摇了摇头。

王一博脸上闪过一个转身即逝的捉弄表情，把指间抽了一半的烟递给肖战。

淡黄色的滤嘴处还有他的口水跟咬过的牙印。

肖战盯着横在自己面前的烟，迟疑着。

王一博以为肖战是介意这根烟是自己抽过的，刚想把烟收回去，手还没撤呢，那根烟就被肖战拿走了。

肖战吸了一口，猛烈地咳嗽起来，他一边咳着一边要把烟还给王一博。

王一博笑着推开肖战递过的手，说："不许扔，把这半支抽完。"

王一博说这句话当然是开玩笑的，没想到肖战当真了，他真的勉强着要吸完。

王一博见肖战一副视死如归的表情，从他的嘴里把烟给拿了回来，说："叫你抽完你还真照做啊。"

王一博把烟放进嘴里咬着滤嘴说话：“今天来不及了，下次我教你怎么抽烟。”

肖战隔着薄薄的烟雾，看到王一博把自己刚才抽过的烟叼进嘴里，忽然感觉胃里不太舒服，甚至想吐。

肖战不知道自己这是怎么了，可能是太久没有跟人接触，更没有什么朋友。以至于一些在旁人看来根本没什么的动作，到了他眼里就让他生理性反胃了。

王一博抽完了最后一口，朝肖战呼了一口烟，拿着刚才肖战塞给他的绿瓶子问他："这是什么？"

肖战挥了挥手，把王一博吐在他面前的烟打散，说是跌打酒，很有效。

王一博笑了笑："我不用这个，你自己留着吧。"

刚才反胃的感觉稍稍压了下去，肖战站起来："你不要就丢掉吧。"  
然后头也不回地往会议室走了。

留下一脸莫名其妙的王一博。

他感觉肖战好像生气了，可又不知道肖战为什么生气。肖战怎么老生气呀。

TBC  
\--------------------  
求评～


	5. Chapter 5

05.

王一博后来想想，觉得肖战生气的原因是自己说不要他的跌打酒。

他的确是不太需要跌打酒的，以前部队里碰伤磕伤都是自己恢复，根本就不用什么药。

不过如果是自己的好心被人拒绝，自己也会生气吧？倒也不是生气，但不高兴总是会的，就像之前他想帮肖战，而肖战却对他爱理不理一样。  
好心被当成驴肝肺的时候，当事人总是要心疼一下自己的驴肝肺的。

己所不欲，勿施于人，王一博立刻反省了。

不能让肖战对自己心存芥蒂，不然以后这思想工作还怎么做啊。

这么想着，王一博一身跌打酒味儿地来到了肖战面前，没话找话说："这个跌打酒效果真不错。"

其实王一博还没走近的时候，肖战就闻到扑鼻而来的跌打酒的味儿了。

他们老家以前有人运镖，那些镖师随身带的就是这种跌打酒，特别有效。厂里开职工大会那天，肖战出门的时候忘记了拿了，到了厂里又专门跑回去。

王一博之前说不用，现在满身都用上了，又故意走过来到他面前晃的样子叫肖战憋不住要笑。

但他转过身面向王一博的时候还是一副看不出情绪的模样，"效果好你就多用点。"

王一博吃了瘪，悻悻地"诶"了一声。

打架事件以后，王一博觉得他跟肖战可以说是战友一般的关系了，再不济也是那种学生时代一起爬墙翘课跑出去玩的死党关系。

而肖战只觉得王一博是爬上他那根绳子的蚂蚱，有点多余，但又甩不掉。

厂里要举办春季运动会，厂领导开会让每个车间出人比赛。看到排球项目，王一博第一个就想到了肖战。

肖战说："我不去。"

王一博："你排球不是打挺好的吗？我在你家都看到奖杯了。"

"那是以前。"

"以前的你也是你呀。这是多好的为车间争光的机会，别人还没有。"

"你给别人吧。"

王一博觉得自己要被肖战噎死了。

"诶诶诶，肖战你这个人怎么这样，我还救过你呢，你是不是过河拆桥卸磨杀驴！这点小小的要求也不肯答应我。"

"我也没让你救。"

王一博觉得土已经盖到自己的脖颈了。

他缓了缓，略微平和地换了一种方式劝说："我问过了车间其他人了，都没有会打排球的，我也不会。要不你每天抽点时间教我们，反正离运动会还有半个月。"

肖战没理王一博，直接撞着他的肩膀出去了，说了一句："排球准备好。"

"谢谢肖老师！"

厂里有白班跟夜班两种班制，因此练习时间放在了下午五点到六点之间，正好是白夜班轮班的间隙。

肖战教大家怎么用手臂上正确的位置去掂球，王一博俨然一个助教的模样，跟在肖战身后，指点那些动作没到位的工人。

第一次练习结束后大家都叫苦不迭，说手臂都肿了，不愿意再继续。

好在王一博的忽悠能力确实不错，一通及时的演讲，把大家讲得跟打了鸡血似的，说一定要练好，发誓一定要拿奖，为车间争光。

王一博的感染力是不错，只是每次就在肖战这里吃瘪了而已。

对于他们这种以前没打过排球从零开始的工人来说，十几天的练习能到这个程度，进步已经很大了。如果对方同样是新手，他们稳操胜券。

然而两个回合下来，在一旁观战的肖战就看出来了，对手中明显有两个排球老手。

第一局17比25，二车间输了。

第二局肖战换了自己上场，王一博在拦网的位置回头看肖战手撑在膝盖上备战的模样，忽然没理由地笑起来。

有肖战在，第二局他们明显游刃有余了许多。

赢球的时候王一博特意绕半个场子跑到肖战旁边跟他击掌，肖战平时是不习惯跟别人接触的。  
但那样的场景下赢球了很容易就兴奋，肖战也笑着，跳起来跟王一博还有身边的队友击掌。

第二局25比22，二车间赢了。一比一持平，大家都有了信心。

第三局的刚开始是对方领先，后来二车间追上了上去。

对方有个球过来，王一博在拦网的位置抬头看球在蓝色天空下划过一条长长的弧线，到了肖战附近，肖战跳起来掂球，回落的时候脚跟没站稳，直接崴到了脚踝。

裁判等了三分钟，肖战实在没法站起来。王一博抹了一把汗，看着肖战被扶下去，换了其他人替补。

好在第三局25比24，二车间三局两胜，赢了。

王一博跑过去抓着肖战的手臂傻笑，连说了好几句：我们赢了！

肖战："对，我们赢了……你别拽我了，我脚疼。"

二车间大部分的人以前都不了解肖战，只知道团委有个帅哥，后来发生了一些事情，他们听了一些风言风语。

再加上肖战在集体宿舍用搪瓷脸盆打人的事儿，二车间的人真的相信肖战是疯的，因此平时并不敢靠近。

这次打排球赛接触下来，大家都觉得肖战人挺好。肖战脚受伤了，排球队里还有人提出以后去接肖战上下班的。

王一博笑笑说，你家跟肖战家不是两个方向吗？等你去接他上班，他不知道要迟到多少次呢。

肖战负伤这件事让王一博非常过意不去，毕竟打排球这件事是他起的头。

王一博去医院见肖战对他说："在你脚好之前，都我来接你上下班。"

肖战没拒绝，就嗯了一声。

好像在他心里，害他受伤的罪魁祸首就是王一博，就得王一博来吞这个苦果。

TBC  
\-------------------  
求评～想看评论


	6. Chapter 6

06.

"行了，你回去吧。"

王一博说："没事儿，我在这儿看着你上去。"

周末休息了两天，脚踝上的肿包消下去了许多，但肖战那只脚还是不能落地，得提着，一落地就疼得受不了。

早上的时候他是提前下的楼，因此没什么心理负担。

他勾着那只小腿，扶着楼梯挪着另一条腿慢慢上楼，现在他在王一博的注视下，有种被人催着的感觉，很紧张，走得更慢了。

王一博在楼下扶着自行车看肖战花了五分钟才走了几个台阶以后，就上去把肖战拉到自己背上，背着他上楼了。

肖战本想推开王一博，但他现在只有一条腿能支撑，推王一博的同时自己就站不稳了，因此拗不过他，只能任他背着自己。

王一博看起来也挺瘦的，可趴在他背上却不觉得硌，肖战的手扒王一博的手臂上。

王一博身上有种清香，不像是肥皂或是洗衣粉的味道，倒像是衣服洗干净以后专门用东西熏过以后才留下来的一种清香。

男人是不屑于弄这些小玩意儿的。

肖战忽然想起王一博来南棉厂之前，他听到车间里的人说闲话，说新来的车间主任据说是郁厂长的准女婿。

肖战不着痕迹地把扶在王一博手臂上的手收回来。

王一博给肖战放到沙发上以后，进厨房要给肖战弄吃的。肖战站着一条腿拦住他，说："我只是脚不方便，又不是连手都残废了。"

"行，那你自己弄吧，我明早七点半来接你。"

王一博走到门外，有节奏地扣了几下门：咚咚，咚咚咚。

他看着肖战说，我的敲门暗号。

"再过几天我就好差不多了，自己能蹬自行车你不用再接送我上下班了。"

王一博"哦"了一声，忽然刹车，问肖战想不想看海。

他们县城一侧临海，有一片小沙滩，日落黄昏时分很漂亮。

自行车二十几分钟就到了，两个人把鞋子脱了，肖战扶着王一博的手臂，脚踩进细暖的柔软的沙子里。

两人沿着浪拍过的湿沙滩走了一段路，就买了啤酒坐在靠里一些的沙滩上喝。

也没怎么说话。

王一博喝得多，有些醉了，他把肖战的眼镜抢下来，戴在自己脸上，歪着头问肖战："这样子像不像你？"

虚焦里的王一博看起来跟平时很不一样，真诚中又透着点傻气。

肖战还算清醒，他看了看不远处的灯塔，又看向王一博，说："你教我抽烟吧。"

"啊？"

"你上次说，要教我抽烟。"

王一博打了个酒嗝儿，想起来了。他把啤酒放在沙滩上，手往兜里伸，要去摸烟跟火机。

"香烟跟打火机好像落办公室了。"

"哦。"

"没事，我给你演示一下。"

不是说香烟跟打火机都没带吗？

肖战手肘撑在膝盖上，掌心托着腮，看过去，王一博正在他面前无实物表演。

现在演的是在商店买香烟跟打火机，拆开了包装，从里面抽出一根烟要递给肖战，半路上又收了回去，滤嘴叼在自己嘴里。

海边风大，用打火机的时候，王一博还用一只手挡了挡风。

眼镜被王一博拿走了，肖战看不清他，又往王一博那边挪了挪。

王一博点烟的时候嘴里同时在吸气，这样烟能着得快一点。

王一博点着了一根烟，把它递给肖战，肖战悬着手，学着王一博那样微微张开食指和中指的缝隙，把"夹"在王一博指间的那只烟给接了过来。

王一博又如法炮制点了一根烟给自己，他示意肖战把滤嘴咬进嘴里："你先抽一大口……把烟含在嘴里含一会儿，再张开嘴往里吸气，然后咽下去。"

"这个时候张开嘴巴，烟到你肺里走了一圈儿……以后就会从你的嘴巴跑出来……"说着他冲肖战缓缓吹了一口气。

好像真的有烟从王一博嘴里吐出来似的，肖战仿佛是被烟辣到了，他眨了眨眼睛。

隔着一副近视眼镜去看肖战，整个人有点变形，可王一博还是能看出来肖战有一双很好看的眼睛。以前他以为肖战是单眼皮，现在凑近了看，原来是双的啊。

暮色已降临，海滩到了晚上就很少有人来了，因此也没有观赏性的夜灯，只有通向城区的那个路口以及沙滩上卖饮料的小店的位置有路灯。

他们两个现在所在的位置离两站路灯都不算太近，但周遭环境又不是很黑，他俩都能看得见对方。

肖战鬼使神差地伸手将王一博嘴角的啤酒抹去。

两个人都愣住了。

一个近视的人没戴眼镜，另一个没近视的人戴着近视眼镜，对视了许久。

王一博凑过来时，肖战撇开了头。

下一秒他就被王一博抓着手腕按在了沙滩上。

肖战没说话，无声地挣扎着，眼神凌厉地看着压在自己身上的王一博。

可王一博好像看不见肖战看他的眼神似的，直勾勾地盯着肖战的嘴唇，就要俯下身来。

肖战闭上了眼睛，只听见王一博哼了一声，倒下来趴在他的颈窝里睡着了。

他就这么趴在肖战的身上睡着了。

肖战松了口气。

周遭很安静，只有风呼呼吹动的声响跟海水拍打沙滩的声音以及肖战的喘气声。

肖战平静过来以后，将王一博从身上推开。

过了快一个小时，王一博哼哼着醒了，看到坐在他身边的肖战，问他："我怎么睡着了？"

"你喝醉了。"

"我没说什么胡话吧？"

"没有。"

王一博笑了笑说那就好，又问肖战几点了。

肖战说快八点了。

王一博好像记起什么事似的，忽然跳起来："那我们赶紧回去吧。"

说完又觉得自己刚才的模样好像过于着急要回家，怕肖战多心，想补一句什么，想来想去还是没说。

回家的路上他突然一个急刹车，为什么自己会怕肖战多心？？

TBC  
\-----------------  
想看评论～（我真的一滴都没有了


	7. Chapter 7

07.

别看肖战平时好像特别冷漠，其实是刀子嘴豆腐心，心里头还挺敏感的。

问肖战要不要去看海的是自己，在沙滩上睡着的又是自己，醒来后特别着急走的还是自己。

他怕肖战觉得自己不愿意陪他在沙滩上待着，他怕肖战误解自己不是真心把他当朋友，而是把跟他的交往当作一种工作任务。

当然，他也不想让肖战知道自己回去是要给郁华过生日。

王一博怕的到底是哪一种"多心"，他自己都有点搞不清楚了。

肖战当然看得出来王一博着急走，骑到他家弄口时，肖战说："放我下来吧，我能走回去。"

王一博停下了自行车，说行，明天见。

肖战说，刚刚发现我的脚恢复得比预料得快，我明天自己上班就行了。

王一博点头诶了一声，看着肖战慢慢往里走到他家楼下，才调转自行车头走了。

他跟郁华是在部队的时候经人介绍认识的。

两人年纪差不多，老家又是同一个地方的，性格什么的还挺合适。在一起有段时间了，去年十二月刚订的婚。

退伍时郁华明明有更好的工作可以分配，可她最后还是留下来在他们小小的县城的图书馆当管理员。

她知书达理，从不发脾气，王一博觉得她挺好的。

王一博到郁华宿舍时发现小客厅摆了一桌子的菜，却只有她一个人，便问："你爸妈还没到？"

郁华从厨房拿了碗筷摆在桌上，说："噢，我中午跟他们吃过饭了，他们晚上有事就不过来了。"

王一博把蛋糕放下，看了一眼桌上的两副碗筷，又问："这个点应该早就下班了吧，你室友不一起来吃吗？"

郁华笑着说："我室友陪男朋友去了，今晚不回来住。"

"哦。"

……

王一博有些恍惚，郁华叫他的时候，他要愣好几秒才反应过来。

整顿饭，王一博都吃得心不在焉。

王一博要走的时候，郁华过来拥抱他，说："都这么晚了，要不留下来吧。"

王一博回抱了她一下："我还得回趟厂里，下次再来找你。"

那晚王一博失眠了。

好不容易熬到凌晨四五点睡着了，又做了梦，半梦半醒间感觉肖战在问他：“你不是说要拯救我吗，你怎么走了？”

把他给吓清醒了。

反正也睡不着，王一博索性起床收拾了一番然后去肖战家楼下等他。

看到肖战推着自行车出来他才想起来昨晚肖战是叫他不用再接他上下班了，他给忘了。

肖战看了王一博一眼，骑上自行车走了。

王一博也骑着自行车追上去，跟他搭话："下周有个劳动课，就是给厂里那几十亩水稻传粉。得分组活动，咱俩一组呗。"

肖战忽然停下来，说："你是领导，不用干活。"

王一博也停下来，笑着说："劳动课面前，人人平等。"

南棉厂那几十亩水稻在乡下，离县城坐车得半小时。厂里包了几辆中巴车，送工人们去乡下，弄完了再给送回县城。

分配给王一博跟肖战的那两亩离下车点最远，别的队都已经开始干活了，他俩还没走到目的地。

厂里从村子招了个老大爷当保安，专门看护这几十亩水稻，公家财产，防止偷盗。

通往他俩目的地的田边小路杂草丛生，根本看不清脚下踩的是啥。肖战一不小心踩了个空，差点摔进了右手边的水稻田里，还好王一博眼疾手快拉住了他。

王一博就这样拉着肖战的手腕，任他怎么挣扎都没放开。

肖战扭头瞪王一博。

他说："走路当心。"然后放开了手。

下午三点多光景，他们这两亩弄得差不多了，只是两个人衣服跟露在外面的皮肤都沾上了花粉。马上就到夏天了，身上流了汗，那些花粉黏在脖子上，脸上，叫人怪难受的。

正好稻田的小坡下去有条小溪，王一博从稻田里上来，就往小溪里跑了。

洗了把脸，王一博抬头看了看当空的太阳，日头越来越毒了。

肖战在下游的桥底下，脱了鞋把脚泡在水里。王一博也学他，脱了鞋子，光着两只脚，淌着水，走下去找他。

肖战不知道从哪里摘来一片芋艿叶子，长得跟荷叶一样大，他把叶子包成一个碗的形状，围在水里拢小鱼。

王一博远远地砸了个石头过来，溅起的水花砸跑了小鱼还溅了肖战一身，气得肖战又瞪他。

王一博走到肖战面前悻悻笑了笑，后脚跟不小心在水里打了个滑，一屁股墩儿坐在了肖战面前的水里。

这回轮到肖战笑了。

忽然肖战小腿边游过来条稍大些的鱼，王一博半蹲起来去扑，没想到鱼的反应这么快，王一博扑了空，一把抓在了肖战的脚腕上。

肖战本来在笑的，忽然不出声了。

王一博眼睛盯在水里，他知道肖战在看他，但他没松手。

不同之间几次的不小心接触，这次肖战没推开王一博。

两个人保持着这个动作都默不作声了。

桥上有其他的工友走过，细细碎碎地在聊天。

肖战感觉到王一博想把他的脚腕抬起来，便攒着劲儿把脚往回收，跟王一博无声拉扯。

直到桥上突然有人喊了一句：王主任还没回呢？

王一博才倏地放开肖战。

原本是势均力敌的拉扯，忽然一方撤了力度，肖战那只脚便重重跌回水里。

水花溅了王一博一脸。

TBC  
\------------------------  
阿令一周年快乐❤️.


	8. Chapter 8

08.

回县城的中巴车上王一博往后瞄了坐在最后一排的肖战好几眼，他都在看窗外。

王一博拿不准肖战有没有生气，但他好像不讨厌自己那样做。

当然，王一博也无法解释为什么自己在桥下会做出那个举动。

一切无法合理解释的动机，人们称它为鬼使神差。

为了犒劳大家今天的劳动，厂里给所有职工明天都放一天假。因此很多工人半路上就下了中巴车，回乡的回乡，出去聚餐的聚餐。

最后中巴车开到厂里，只剩王一博一个人了。不对，是两个人，肖战还在最后一排睡着呢。

王一博本来还在想该怎么叫醒肖战，没想到车一停，他就醒了。王一博看着他先下车，自己才下去。

空气躁热又烦闷，才不过六点，天已灰蒙蒙的，一幅山雨欲来的模样。

中巴车司机在厂里掉了个头儿，出厂门时发现肖战跟王一博还愣在原地，便提醒说马上就要下暴雨了，你们还不赶紧走？

"就走了。"

王一博看了一眼肖战瘪了气的后轮胎，劝他说我先载你回去吧。今天大家都不在，不然可以找仓库的老张借气筒。

隐约听见远处响了几声闷雷，王一博又说："自行车到时候回来打个气儿就行，今天先走吧。待会儿雨大了，一时半刻都停不了。"

暴雨在半路上便急不可待地下了起来，兴冲冲地将路上的人淋个湿透，他俩也未能幸免，拧一把衣服，都能滴出几斤水来。

王一博给肖战送到楼下，肖战顶着一副雾蒙蒙的眼镜，对王一博说："你等我一下，我去拿雨衣。"

有没有雨衣其实已经无所谓了，反正都湿透了，但王一博说好。

肖战拿着雨衣从楼上跑下来，到一楼转角的时候再换成走的，他站在最后一个台阶上把雨衣递给王一博了以后便上了楼。

起初劳动后风干的汗渍又被雨浸湿，王一博看着台阶上肖战留下的蜿蜒而上的水印，紧了紧喉咙。

雨中骑车腾起来的薄汗跟雨水一起顺着他紧喉咙的这个动作，沿着他脖颈的曲线流下来，滑进他已经湿透的衣领里。

有人敲门：咚咚，咚咚咚，顿一下，又开始了咚咚，咚咚咚的节奏。

在浴室里抱着毛巾擦头发的肖战一愣，还是出去开了门。

王一博说：“雨好大，我能进去坐坐吗？”

肖战没说话，脚下却往后让了一步。

两个人干站着。

"怎么不开灯？"

"停电了。"

又是一阵寂静。

肖战忽然说："我去找蜡烛……"

却在转身时被王一博拉进了怀里。

春夏交替的季节，本来日头落得越来越晚了，平时得七点多才会天黑。现下外面一片漆黑，里面也是一片漆黑，只有闪电划过时才能看清屋里的一兵一卒，一草一木。

狂风夹杂着雨呜呜地打在这间狭窄客厅的玻璃窗上，雷声一下又一下，吵得人脑子轰隆隆地响，理智也陷进了这场春夏之交的暴雨里。

屋里的两个人拥抱着对方，急促地亲吻，撞过摆放照片的柜子，最后倒在窗前那张拥挤的沙发上。

湿透了的衣物被丢在地上，细长的双腿被分开，摇摇晃晃地落在沙发外面，不一会儿又被人用手捞进去，挂在肩上，拢在臂弯里。

屋里交缠的身影在闪电划过的每一瞬都被瞧得仔仔细细的，呜呜咽咽撩人动情的呻吟被吞没进无尽的夜雨里。

肖战跪在沙发上，王一博分开他的膝盖，按下他的腰，王一博从他后面顶进去时肖战一口咬在了自己的手臂上。

王一博的手环到肖战身前，托起他的下巴， 叫他咬在自己的手上。

肖战是极瘦的，是那种孱弱的瘦，又带着不盈一握的惨白的美感，王一博把他圈在沙发背跟自己怀抱中间时，他在颤栗。

窗外的风雨声渐弱。

情欲与暴雨一般，抽丝拨茧而去时，是余下清明，寂静，以及，一片狼藉。

也不知道几点钟了，肖战从王一博的怀里爬起来，到地上王一博的衣服里找香烟与火机。

烟已经湿了大半，很难点着。

王一博斜躺在沙发上，看着一步之遥的肖战光着身子跪在地上，一下又一下地打亮火机。

汗津津的头发散在额前，打火机一明一灭，火苗攒动，光亮一闪又一闪地照在肖战的眼睛，鼻子，和嘴唇上。王一博的心里酥酥麻麻的。

打了好久，也不见点着一根烟，肖战摸着黑把湿了的那部分烟给择掉，只点起了一小段。

打火机灭了，一点红红的火星映在黑暗里，被肖战夹在中指跟食指的第二个关节之间，他抽了一口，咳了好一会儿。

屋子里过于昏暗，烟灭了，王一博甚至看不清肖战的脸。

肖战说："听说你快结婚了。"

王一博先是一惊，而后又释然了，他走到肖战身边，蹲下抱紧肖战，向他承诺："我会处理好这件事。"

肖战轻轻往后退了一点，说："为什么是'处理'？"，他从王一博的怀里挣脱出来，打开了客厅的一扇玻璃窗，冷风从窗口灌进了这间旖旎的客厅。

肖战靠在窗前，面向王一博笑了笑，说："我只是随便说说，你不需要为今晚处理任何事。"

TBC  
\-----------  
/////每日求评～～  
（下次估计要过些天才再见啦


	9. Chapter 9

09.

王一博有点弄不明白自己对肖战算不算得上喜欢。

可那天晚上火星熄灭时，肖战在黑暗里说"听说你快结婚了"的一瞬，他的心抽了抽，鼻尖一下就泛酸了，为什么他就不能保护他呢？

他怪自己为什么还在另一段关系中扮演着未婚夫的角色。

他抱着肖战说他会处理好这件事，这句话，是他在那个当下，最真诚，也是最想要给肖战的承诺。

可如今冷静下来想一想，他真的做得到吗？

即便他可以不在乎车间主任这个位置，可他家里人也会不在意吗？能不在意钱，不在意厂里分的房子？还愿意再回到镇上去住吗？

他又想起之前做梦梦到肖战浑身湿哒哒地问他“你不是说要拯救我吗”，那副模样像是淋了雨又像是从水里走出来似的。

王一博闭着眼睛深吸了一口气，找个机会吧，找个机会说。

家具市场里，郁华在王一博面前吧啦吧啦讲着自己前两天参加同事婚礼时看到的尴尬事，说咱俩的婚礼可千万不能出这样的岔子。

王一博感觉耳膜鼓鼓胀胀的，周遭的环境音时有时无，他低头只看见郁华的嘴不停地张合，却听不到她说了什么。

王一博按住郁华的肩膀，说："我有话想跟你说。"

郁华愣了愣，推开王一博的手，说："有什么话回去再说，我今天可是特意请了假跟你来选家具的。"

郁华说完转身往前走，心里却有了松了一口气的感觉。

她察觉到王一博好像变了，虽然说不上到底哪里变了，可他就是不一样了。

端午节将近，厂里给大家组织了一次看电影的活动。

这是郁华第一次去车间办公室等王一博下班。

见他回来了，拿起他桌上的两张电影票，嗔怪道："有电影看也不叫我？"

王一博刚开完会，他一边把资料锁进文件柜里，一边说："厂里刚发的，而且，你不是也不喜欢看电影吗。"

郁华把王一博进门见到自己后敛去笑容的反应看在眼里，她把电影票塞进包里，笑着说："那是以前，现在就爱看了。"

第二天晚上去看电影的时候，郁华特地打扮了一下，她在自行车后座上搂着王一博的腰，莫名生出一种抓不住的虚无感。

电影开场了好几分钟，大家都在认真看电影，可她能感觉到身旁的王一博频频扭头往隔着一条过道的右侧坐席看。

她也顺着王一博的目光望过去，那里的位置不太好，只是稀稀落落地坐着几个人，也不知道王一博在看谁。

后来有个人离场，王一博还徇着那个身影回头看了看，之后，王一博就再也没有往右边看一眼了。

电影散场时，郁华对王一博说我室友也在这附近，我跟她逛一逛，待会一起回，你不用送我了。

王一博知道此时此刻自己的行为非常令人不耻，可他就是相见肖战。

他几乎是跑着上了肖战家那栋老旧居民楼的楼梯，敲了很久，肖战才来开门。

一进门他就撞上去亲肖战。

肖战原本已经睡下了，迷迷糊糊听到敲门声 ，一开门就被冲上来的王一博撞到了鼻梁，他还没来得及发出声音，王一博就已经咬着他的下唇，把他往卧室里推了。

肖战捧着王一博的脸，迫使他跟自己分开一肘的距离，在微暗中用眼神问他。

王一博没说话，只是拿鼻尖蹭着肖战的脸颊。

肖战的房间没开灯，只有刚才他去开门时打开的客厅的灯。

灯光从没来得及完全合上的卧室门缝中照进来，投在王一博背上，将躺在他身下的肖战笼罩在他的影子里。

王一博有很多话想跟肖战说，想让肖战再给自己一点时间，可到了嘴边终究觉得过于敷衍，只有伸手能触及到的一切才最为真实。

单刀直入又带着些许克制的吻密密地落在肖战颈侧，他睡衣的扣子被解了一两颗，在黑暗中摸索的王一博便没了耐心，索性拉着他宽松睡衣的下围处往上提，想让肖战整件脱下来。

可肖战的袖子是扣上了扣子的，急匆匆被卷起来，袖口就死死地箍着他的手腕。王一博扯了两下没动静，也不再纠结，拽着睡衣把肖战一双手桎梏在了他头顶的位置。

胸口的敏感点被王一博含进嘴里，双腿被打开，王一博一只手垫在肖战后腰下摩挲，痒得他弓起了身子往伏在自己上方的王一博身上贴，压抑的呻吟声从鼻息里溢出来。

两人隔着布料相互蹭着，犹抱琵琶半遮面的撩动只是隔靴搔痒，并不能缓解一触即发的情欲。

匆匆褪下裤子，王一博托着肖战坐到自己身上。

刚才被王一博揉成一条绳的睡衣抓在肖战自己手里，他把王一博环在里面接吻，他喜欢王一博亲他的嘴角，鼻尖，眼睛，还有额头。

肖战被王一博亲得晕乎乎软绵绵的，一点的力气都没有了，膝盖跪在王一博大腿两侧，臀部被王一博按着前后来回地动。

交合处黏黏糊糊的，王一博用力往上顶了一下，听到肖战重重呼了一声，才满意地抽出来。

他拍了拍肖战的屁股，示意他跪在床上，睡衣拧成的绳又被王一博掌握在手里，另一端缠着肖战，将他的双手剪身后，王一博自己扶着那东西从后面重新顶进去。

身后是王一博不知疲倦，一下快似一下的顶弄，肖战整个人被身后冲撞的力度推着一点点往前抵到了床头。

呻吟声被咬碎掉进了棉枕头里，肖战逐渐失焦的眼神飘向窗外，几枝长得特别高的槐树枝探在那里，略微大一点的风就能吹得它们摇摇晃晃，一如此时此刻的肖战。

一股风蹿进来，肖战抖了两下，腿上跪不住，瘫倒在床上。与此同时王一博抽出来，喘着息射在他的股缝里，蹭了蹭，重新塞了进去，低头又去亲肖战的背。

肖战抬起手背抹了抹眼角，好像只有在这个时候，他才是鲜活的。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

肖战醒来时小客厅里的老式洋钟正好敲了四下，窗外的路灯早就熄了，这样的日子没有月光。

洋钟是肖战父亲当年分家的时候从他爷爷那得的，从老家到这里，洋钟始终没丢。

这个洋钟不仅秒钟走动咔嚓咔嚓，每到一个整点还会哐哐哐地响，在寂静的夜里尤甚。

他的床本就不大，两个人贴在一起才堪堪睡得下，肖战保持着醒来的姿势放空了许久，才意识到身后均匀的呼吸声以及放在他胯上的那只手。

入睡前王一博把他手腕上缠着的睡衣仔仔细细地解开了，怕他不舒服。

肖战把手臂缩回怀里，一只手握着另一只的手腕，似乎在思考什么。

人一旦陷入到情欲之中，那些片刻总是什么都顾不得的，恢复理智后的此刻，手腕的皮肤却辣辣地疼。

疼痛让人清醒。

王一博是怎样一步一步击溃他的防线，他又是如何一点点败退，纵容王一博闯入他的生活的？

一切都有迹可循，他不得不承认，是他情愿的，不是吗？

王一博像一团炽热的烟火，即便稍纵即逝，却能将他旧暗的生活烧得一干二净。他不奢望拥有太阳，也没有办法让烟火永固，可至少这些烟火短暂地照亮过他的世界。

电影入场时王一博的未婚妻挽着他的手进场，所有人都看到了。

这是肖战第一次见到王一博的未婚妻，很登对，反衬得他自己像个偷香油的耗子，不自量力地觊觎别人的东西。

烟火终归是要谢幕的。

王一博在睡梦中哼唧了一下，手从背后缠上来，搂紧了肖战的腰。他手上的力道透过皮肤按到了肖战肋骨，肖战有点不舒服，下意识嘟囔了句疼，讲完肖战才意识到自己说出来了。

王一博迷迷糊糊听到这句话，半支起上身，下巴磕在肖战的颈窝里靠着他，一只手又摸索着去碰肖战的脸，眯着没睡醒的眼睛问他哪儿疼。

王一博的头发又多又硬，戳在肖战脖子上怪痒的。

肖战转过身，头枕在王一博的手臂上，一下又一下地捋着他的头发，最后动作慢下来，停在他耳垂上揉了揉。

肖战就这么看他看了好一会儿，偏头在他脸颊上亲了一下，说不疼了。

王一博前面一直没听到肖战的回应，提着一根神经放心不下，现下听到他说不疼了，便把心放回了肚子里。

他蹭了蹭肖战的手心，发出一声安心的梦呓，像一只环着尾巴睡觉的小猫。

名利也好，金钱也罢，很多身外之物的确一时半会儿难以割舍，可当他鼓足了勇气想要把那些话说出来时，却找不到场合。

王一博去郁华单位找过她好几次，她单位的同事要么说她请假了，要么直接说她不在。

单位宿舍也没有回去住，郁华父母家他去问过，说郁华去外地见战友了，又问王一博怎么了，郁华没跟你说吗？

王一博点点头说知道了。

心底隐隐觉得那些没有及时说出口的解释，会像雪球一样越滚越大最终让人喘不上气来。

王一博的邻居是一对退休的教师夫妻，他们家的母猫生了一窝小猫崽。男老师出门的时候正好碰到下班回家的王一博。门一开，七八个毛茸茸的小团子围着他脚边转。

王一博在南棉厂里作为王主任的时候，不论是开会发言抑或是车间管理，有些交流是必不可少的。但他私下却不怎么说话也不爱社交，平时跟邻居的关系也仅为点头之交。

现下低头看到这些虎头虎脑的小猫，心里也柔软起来，问："周老师你们家猫多大了？"一边不由自主地弯下膝盖去摸摸它们的小脑袋。

邻居笑着说快仨月了，诶呀这一窝出来实在太多了，过几天要送掉几只的。

有只小猫被王一博吸引过来，伸出爪子去碰他的鞋尖儿，胖乎乎的爪子伸出来又缩回去，直到确定王一博不会把它赶走，它才把抓子搭在他的鞋尖上。

王一博跟这只小猫握了握手，抬起头问周老师："能送我一只吗？"

那天员工周会结束后，王一博把肖战拉到一旁，跟肖战说让他下班后哪儿也别去，在家等他。

肖战问他怎么了，王一博笑笑说，我有个东西要给你。

当王一博外套里篓着个东西去敲肖战家的门时，肖战抵在门口问他："这是什么？"没有让他进来的意思。

王一博拉起肖战的手往自己敞开的外套领口里放，笑得狡黠："你摸摸。"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

指尖是毛茸茸的触感，碰一下还会动，吓得肖战立刻抽回了手。

王一博被肖战明明有些害怕却佯装镇定的拧巴表情给逗笑了，顺势拉开外套的拉链。小猫从王一博怀里冒出小脑袋来，肖战松了口气，看向王一博："这是做什么？"

即便他已经跟王一博做过最亲密的事了，然而平日里他对王一博依旧是话不多的，偶尔的情感也只敢在相互依偎的深夜时刻流露。

王一博似乎已经对肖战表面上的冷淡见怪不怪了，他笑着握住肖战刚才那只手，一手抱着小猫，用膝盖顶开门，把肖战往里面拉。

王一博把小猫放到沙发背上，它踩在上面跳到了更高一点的柜子上，蹲在上面观察屋子里的环境。

"我邻居周老师硬要送给我的，我哪会养猫呀，又不好意思拒绝。"王一博笑得讨好，"想着你可能会喜欢，所以带过来。"

肖战小的时候是养过一只猫的，但是十二岁刚搬家那会儿，猫从阳台跑出去，就再也找不着了。他想起来房间里书桌上玻璃底下压着的旧照，那是他小时候跟那只猫的唯一合照，王一博肯定是看到了那张照片。

肖战微微撇过头，嘴角勾起一抹转瞬即逝的笑意，对上王一博的眼睛，平淡地说："我不喜欢。"

"啊？"王一博显然没想到肖战会是这个回答，顿时脸上的表情复杂了起来，是来不及掩饰的由喜转悲的苦涩，和回过神以后尬在脸上的微笑。

他摸了摸后脖子，把猫从柜子上接下来，交到肖战手上。

说来也奇怪，王一博跟小猫在家相处了两天，虽然小猫对他不排斥但也没有特别的亲昵，此刻它趴在肖战的臂弯里，扭了扭身子，找了个舒服的姿势，趴着便不动了。

王一博如抓到救命稻草一般："你看，它挺喜欢你的。"

肖战将小猫抱在怀里，像小时候一样轻轻地薅着小猫脖子后的那块地方，原来的一点点抗拒在小猫趴到他身上的瞬间土崩瓦解了。

他低头盯着脚上的帆布鞋的鞋头，在心底认真为它打算起来："要是以后我不在家，它怎么办？"

"你不在家的话，我就把它带去我家住几天。"

"我是说，要离开很久的那种。"

肖战这句话说得王一博有些莫名其妙，搞得他不知如何回答，正当他苦思时肖战那边已经翻篇了，他语气柔和中带着一丝轻快："给它取个名字吧。"

王一博想了一会儿，扭头看到沙发前的小茶几上放着的坚果，眼睛一亮说："叫坚果怎么样？"

这个名字听起来很敷衍但又好像特别合适。

肖战被王一博的就地取材惹得笑出了气声，不是那种"哈哈大笑"的笑，是收敛的，只要你足够关注你就知道他笑了的那种气声。

王一博也随着肖战不好意思地笑起来，他怕肖战不喜欢这个名字，他怕肖战觉得自己取的名字没文化。

过了半晌，他听到肖战对着小猫说："以后你就叫坚果了。"

周六的时候王一博一大早就背了许多工具跟材料过来，要帮肖战的阳台拉铁丝网。他对肖战说万一门没关好，坚果从阳台跑出去，找不回来就难办了。

肖战刚刚起床，穿着睡衣抱着坚果站在门口，看王一博在阳台上忙前忙后的身影，徒生出一种无力感，刺得他心里发疼："你用不着这样的。"

王一博正在焊铁丝网，噼里啪啦的响声搅得他听不清，他拿下面具朝肖战喊："你——说——什——么？"

肖战摇了摇头，微笑说没什么。

却在王一博重新戴起面具焊接的时候，说了声：谢谢你。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

外面风大。

领王一博进阳台时，被肖战匆匆收起来的画架在一阵风过后应声倒下，画纸散了一地，都是勾勒了一半的人物线稿。

肖战的第一反应是去看王一博，确认王一博正背对着他，对身后的事一无所知以后，肖战才小心翼翼挪过去，分出一只手将画架上的画夹取下来，拎到房间里收起来。

坚果一碰到地便自己跑开了去，肖战拉开椅子在书桌旁坐下。桌上摞着数学语文英语课本，他低头目光落到那本正敞开的，已经翻旧了的英文书上，上面是密密麻麻的笔记。

在这之前，他已颓于挣扎，准备好在泥沼中被慢慢淹没了。

然而当那束光照进来的时候，才让他看清了自己，原来他并不甘心，他要抓住那道光，从泥沼中爬出来啊。

他所企望的，仅仅是借助这束光重新站起来，除以此外，他并不奢望从王一博那里得到些什么。

王一博家庭成分好，自己是退伍军官，又有一个当厂领导的岳父，随便怎么走都是阳光大道，不会有人那么傻会放弃。

虽然肖战将那些个道理想得很通彻，可人嘛，总是在说服自己接受现实的同时，心底又燃起那么一丝丝过分又侥幸的期待。

凡事都有个万一，万一呢？

肖战又想起电影院外王一博被她挽着的模样，他抬起头透过纱窗看向阳台上王一博忙碌的身影。

纱窗有些年头了，长年累月的铁锈积累在上面，让肖战的视野变得模糊，眨眨眼睛，跟前的事物变得忽远忽近。

不会有万一了。

要怪就怪那场春夏更迭之际的暴雨，它像引爆炸弹的导火索一样，不负责任地一切全都推离了原本的轨道。

然而，如果一切能重来，他还会给王一博开门吗？

不知道，他没办法回答。

门外传来了敲门声，将肖战的思绪拉了回来。

是给他送西服的邮政快递员。

王一博第一次来他家吃饭那次，他说过会赔王一博一套西服。

阳台上的活弄得差不多了，王一博把工具收好，从地上抱起坚果，走过来问肖战怎么了，肖战说你的西服到了。

王一博反应了一会儿才想起来肖战把自己之前开玩笑的话当真了，刚想解释自己是开玩笑的，肖战把拆开的包裹递给他："你试试，合不合身。"

王一博应了一声，一手接西服，一手把坚果递给肖战："那我在你家洗个澡吧，一身的汗。"

县城里的服装店贵，肖战找的老家镇上一个裁缝定做的，裁缝家是祖传的手艺，做出来的东西跟县城服装店的不相上下。

之前说好了一个月可以拿，中间裁缝家出了点事，现在过了快大半年终于给寄过来了。

半年的时间，足够发生很多事情了。

肖战把毛巾跟一套干净的睡衣放在卫生间门口，敲了敲门告诉他衣服在外面。

收音机发出几声沙沙的调频声，进来一首外文歌。

肖战侧靠在客厅窗边的藤椅上看书，两条腿耷拉着拖鞋从藤椅扶手的一侧垂下来。

舒缓低吟的前奏，女声吟唱将人带入一片空旷无垠的空间，肖战听得入了迷，连王一博走到身后也未察觉。

王一博穿肖战的睡衣，肩膀处略显小了些。

他弯下腰贴到肖战背后，将他整个拢进怀里，低头拿鼻尖蹭着肖战的脖颈，一边蹭，一边轻嗅。

肖战由着王一博闹了一会儿，兴许是实在抵不住脖子上的痒，他勾住王一博的后颈，放下手里的书，扭头看向他，

肖战情动的时候眼尾总是红红的，水润得像是随时能滴出眼泪来。

王一博朝肖战绽开一个括弧笑，用自己的嘴唇去蹭他的额头，眉毛，眼睛，鼻尖，最后落在嘴唇上。

肖战在藤椅上转过身，双手虚搭在王一博的颈后，书从他腿上滑下去。

窗外风大，吹得帘影翻飞。

窗下两个人藏在翻飞的帘子后，唇齿交缠。

肖战挂在王一博身上，轻喘着，刻意压低了的呻吟中，肖战说："我报名了今年的高考。"

他的话被王一博吃进嘴里，王一博把肖战的手拉到自己身上，说：“你的衣服好紧。”

肖战被他亲得呼吸不稳，脑袋昏昏，以为王一博真的觉得身上衣服紧，便从藤椅上下来：“那我给你找套别的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收音机那首歌：
> 
> 分享 ZAZ 的歌曲《Belle》https://www.xiami.com/song/1773192785 (分享自@虾米音乐)


	13. Chapter 13

13.

肖战一边整理被王一博解开的衣服，一边往卧室走。

衣柜的门刚要打开，王一博的手便从后面覆上来，盖在肖战那只要开衣柜门的手上。他的另一只手从肖战宽松睡衣的下边缘伸进去，勾起指背在肖战腰侧的位置上下摩挲，痒得肖战忍不住往后退。

身后却无路可退，肖战一往后，王一博便往前顶，将肖战禁锢在他的胸膛与大衣柜之间。

肖战另一只垂在身侧的手被王一博牵起，拉高，按在大衣柜两扇门之间的镜子上，王一博的膝盖插进他两腿之间的空隙里。

猝不及防被摆成这个姿势的肖战终于回过神来，只看到镜子里自己那半边红得不像话的脸，他侧过脸想要躲开镜子，又被身后的王一博压上来亲。

当视野变得有限，耳朵跟肌肤的触感便变得异常敏觉，身后人呼出来的热气扑得他从耳根一路痒到尾椎。  
王一博洗完澡出来头发尚未擦干，此刻他抵在肖战身后，已经冷却的水滴慢慢在发梢汇聚，啪嗒一声滴在肖战发烫的脖子上，叫肖战忍不住颤栗，险些站不稳。

虽然王一博用的是肖战家的香皂，可这个小空间里那股属于他身上独有的气息却怎么也盖不住，兜头盖脸地从肖战身后笼罩过来，让肖战避无可避，只能下意识低头。

一低头正正好能看见镜子里王一博的手从他腰际移到小腹上，一路往上碰到他的脖子，又辗转而下轻捏他胸前的肌肤，隔着睡衣舐咬他的肩膀。

身后人低头悉悉索索摆弄了一番，将肖战的裤子褪下来一点点，用手指探了探，扶着那东西便顶了进去，肖战忍不住唔出声，"啊"了一下。与此同时由于头一下力道太大，顶得肖战的头撞上了镜子，哐得一声，怪响的。

王一博立刻松开按住肖战的手，将掌心挡在他额前，摸了他的额头，轻声问："疼吗？"

肖战被身后进来的东西顶得脑子懵懵，只会扒着镜子，呻吟的时嘴巴微微张开，露出两颗兔牙，整个人没那么清醒。

以为王一博问的是下面，便深吸了口气，脑袋抵在王一博的掌心里，摇了摇头。

王一博按着肖战的腰，好让他的屁股翘起来，这样顶得更深。肖战受不住这些，膝盖直打哆嗦，实在没了力气，再加上手心出了汗，撑在镜子上的手便跟他整个人一起往下滑。

王一博从背后扶住肖战，顺势在衣柜前的地上坐下来，背靠在床沿上，两个人挤在这小小的空间里。

下面还连在一处，肖战吃痛，细不可闻地"嘶"了一声，皱着眉撑着镜子想要站起来，却因为汗液在镜子上异常滑腻，又一次跌坐在王一博身上。

王一博闷哼了一声，大约也痛了一下的，他手伸到下面托高肖战的大腿根，那东西便从肖战的后面滑了出来。

他俩长手长脚的，即便折起了腿，也只能前胸贴后背地挨在一起。床沿与衣柜之间的空间狭小，王一博拔出来的那东西只能戳在肖战的后腰上。

肖战低头缓了一会儿，褪下来的睡裤还拢在脚踝处，他抬头看向镜子里的自己，额前的碎发被汗水浸湿，毫无形状地黏在一起，刚才撞到镜子的那处额角已经泛红了，用手一碰，隐约有痛感。

肖战身上的皮肤白得吓人，手腕上的红印跟肩膀的牙印显得更明显了。

他微微抬眸，从镜子里偷看身后正舔舐自己脖颈的王一博，怔了一下，脑子里头一次冒出了这个奇怪的想法：他跟郁华在一起的时候也是这样的吗？

以前他跟王一博在一处时，是不在意王一博在别人面前是什么样的，后来他是让自己不要去想，想多了关系就变复杂了，就理不清了。

可现在，肖战被自己这个突如其来的想法吓到了，不敢再看镜子，转身抱住了王一博。

书桌旁，被肖战匆忙收起来的画夹子的纸张倒了出来，歪歪扭扭地铺在地上。肖战瞟到一眼便低头了。

睡裤被丢到一旁，肖战面对着王一博慢慢坐下去，他低头看着王一博，可眼神一接触到，肖战很快就躲开，看向了别处。

他撑着王一博的肩膀，深深浅浅地前后动着，望向阳台的方向，眼神濒临涣散，嘴唇微张，只希望如潮的快感能将脑子里刚才那个不该有的想法淹没掉。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

王一博觉得怀里的肖战像一只战战兢兢又追求本能的小野猫，此刻温顺得任他拿捏，却不知道什么时候会咬他一口。

王一博按着肖战的腰，在肖战前后动作的时候自己配合地往上顶，他们对彼此身体的了解已经到了无需商量便能达到合作无间的程度了。

从王一博的角度看过去，窄窄的镜子里看不到两人的脸，只有肖战晃动的纤细后腰跟不时隐现的臀。

肖战虽然身上瘦，其他该有肉的地方却一点都没有少长，王一博张开掌心，捏着肖战的臀部收紧，一松手上面便是浅浅的指印。

他掰着肖战的臀部，微微挺起大腿，骑在他腿上的肖战便不受控制地往他身前倒去，臀部抬高，两人交合的那处便从棕色大衣柜的镜子里映了出来，他下身的滚烫在肖战的身体里进进出出的画面一览无余。

肖战家是旧楼，隔音效果不太好，他俩在卧室里相拥交缠，依稀能听见门外楼道里蹦跳上楼的小孩说话的声音。

阳台上的门又开着，因此不论身体里的潮动如何澎湃，肖战也只压着嗓子不敢叫出声来，呜咽到了他的嘴边化作断断续续，隐忍又克制的气声。

耳边肖战似有若无的低喘，镜子里的旖旎画面，白日宣淫的偷摸感均化作无形的撩人密网，从四面八方向王一博袭去，紧紧束住他。酥麻的快感从镜子里两人结合的地方往身上各处扩张，最终在王一博的锁骨处打散。

王一博的小腹抽了抽，握着肖战的大腿根把那东西拔出来，乳白色的浊物从肖战的后穴淌下，滴在他腿根。

高潮的余晕漾回全身，身上的肖战还在颤抖，不由自主地抱紧了王一博，埋在他的颈窝里喘息。王一博一手拢在肖战背后，一手安抚地摸了摸他的后脑勺。

过了好一会儿，肖战回过神来，才发现脸颊湿了，他抹了一把脸，想要从王一博身上下来，却被王一博箍在臂弯里。

"你刚才说什么？"他看着他问。

肖战愣了一会儿，头垂在王一博的肩头回想自己所说的话。

我报名了今年的高考。

这是他刚才的原话。

他知道那种时候王一博不会细想，所以才选择在那个时刻说的。

他只是想要把这件事件告诉王一博，以告慰自己内心的那一点点愧疚，然而他又不希望王一博过份关注这件事。

此刻王一博独零零把这件事择出来问，反倒让肖战觉得自己陷入到了学生时代在全班一起背书时滥竽充数，过后又被老师单独点名背一遍的窘境。

肖战张了张嘴，没说出话来。

静默了片刻，王一博见他不说话，便抖了抖肖战身下折起的腿。肖战才沉声道："我说，我报名了今年的高考。"语气里有种做贼心虚的忐忑。

王一博笑了一下，连带着胸腔轻轻地震动，传到贴在他胸前的肖战身上，他的声音低低的："这是好事。"

肖战没打算跟他讨论这件事因此有些不知如何接话了话，便看着王一博点了点头。

他还没有告诉他自己以后并不打算回来。

不管有没有考上，他都要离开这里了。

肖战的手抚上王一博的脸，目光踌躇，王一博的下巴有短短的胡渣，他从没见过王一博这个模样，便凑上去，在他的下巴上亲了一下。

在夏天开始的时候开始的事情，就在夏天结束的时候结束吧。

王一博的脸在肖战的手心蹭了蹭，笑着拍了拍他的腰，说：“去洗澡吧。”

郁华已经回来了，只是还不愿意见王一博。

从她找种种理由避而不见的第三天起，王一博就猜到郁华已经知道了。

至于是怎么知道的，不重要了。

王一博坐在原地望着门口，浴室里传来了哗哗的水声，王一博那句“你再等一等我”始终没有底气说出来。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

门卫张师傅跑来车间办公室找王一博，说王主任县图书馆打来的电话说是找您的。一听到县图书馆，王一博就知道是郁华了。

上次电影院一别后，郁华避着不见已经有一个月多了。

他本想直截了当问郁华今天是否有空见一面，脑子里过了一遍后又觉得这样有些不近人情甚至冷漠，拿起话筒张了张嘴，只说出个："喂。"

"是我，"郁华的声音听不出什么语气，"听说你找我？"

"对……"他的手抓紧了听筒，眼神不自觉地飘向传达室的窗外，他说："想见一面，你方便吗？"

"嗯，你下班后来图书馆接我？"

"好。"

王一博以前来县图书馆接过郁华几次，门卫认得他，打趣儿说等女朋友呢？

还没等王一博回话，就听到郁华背着单肩皮包小跑过来打断门卫，说师傅您也赶紧下班吧。

王一博推着自行车，郁华走在他边上，谁都没说话。王一博问她想吃点什么，郁华顿了顿，说："想吃你做的面，去你家好吗？"

王一博愣了愣，说好。

王一博不敢说自己了解郁华，但她的举动过于反常。他确信郁华已经知道他跟肖战的事了，按郁华的性格，在她知道的那一刻她就会跟他提分手的，冷静，当机立断的才是她。

路过菜市场，王一博把自行车停在外面，陪郁华进去买食材。  
他们以前很少一起逛菜市场，现下他走在她身后提着买好的菜，菜市场又人声嘈杂，让他生出一种抽离现实的不真切感。

他忽然又想到了肖战，肖战那么喜欢做饭的人，以后肯定少不了要陪他逛菜市场。

虽然肖战从来没跟他说起过，但王一博能察觉出来，肖战不喜欢这个地方，不喜欢这个县城，不喜欢南棉厂。不喜欢这里也没关系，那就去另一个地方吧，不管去到哪里，他都愿意陪肖战逛菜市场的。

一进家门，坚果就从客厅里往门口冲，嘴里撒娇似的喵着，晃着尾巴拿头去蹭王一博的裤腿。

肖战前段时间备考，王一博怕坚果在家会打扰他，就把坚果接来自己家照顾了。  
一天没见的小猫甚是粘人，在王一博脚边敞着肚皮打滚儿，忽然发现他身后还跟进来个陌生人，立刻警觉地翻身爬起来跑回客厅，躲在饼干盒后面观察。

"你养猫了？"

王一博刚把菜放进厨房，听到郁华在外面问，便诶了一声，说你随便坐，面一会儿就好了。

其实王一博不怎么会做饭，他仅有的做面的技能是在部队的时候从炊事班的战友那里看回来的，他依葫芦画瓢做出来的面就很一言难尽。

王一博不挑食，因此自己吃自己做的面觉得味道尚可，以前他给郁华做过一次，郁华端起来闻了一下，说其实我也不是很饿。

王一博做给肖战吃的时候，肖战愣是吃了半碗才说："王主任，其实下次你可以少放点醋。"后来他做面的厨艺便日渐精进了许多。

王一博做了两碗，他知道郁华不吃葱跟香菜，便注意着没放，自己的那碗放了满满的香菜。

他知道郁华主动来找他，是做了他会摊牌的准备。虽然已经等了很久了，再等一碗面的时间也没有关系，可他不想再等了。

他搅了搅碗里的面，放下筷子，说："我想跟你说的话，想必你都已经猜到了，但我还是想跟你当面说。"

郁华端碗的手一顿，却没放下，自顾自端起面喝了口汤，嘴里发出拖着尾音的赞许的声音。  
心里却泛着苦涩。

"你是第一个让我觉得相处起来很舒服的姑娘，但我可能理解错了我对你的感情，以前我以为那就是喜欢，可是后来我才发现我对你，更多的是战友间的惺惺相惜。"

喜欢这个东西，是他在暴雨夜以后才意识到的。

他想要逗他，情不自禁想要碰一碰他，想看他生气，又不舍得他生气。觉得他流眼泪的模样脆弱又美好，却又希望他能永远开心，无忧无虑。

郁华没有答王一博的话，低头轻轻笑了笑，说起来："看电影那天晚上，我说我室友在附近其实是骗你的，我跟着你到了那幢楼下，看到你上了楼。"

"又想到你在百货大楼要跟我提的事情是分手，我好生气，你为了那个人要跟我分手。那晚我甚至到了门口……但我没勇气敲门。"郁华托着腮，看着桌上的木头花纹，眼眶微微发红。"这些天我想了很多，我问自己，如果没有你，我会怎么样呢？"

王一博抿着嘴看向郁华，等她慢慢说完。

"我还会是那个我。"郁华仰起头，对着天花板眨眼睛，让自己相信这句话。

说完她又垂下头，重重吐了口气："我今天过来，本来是想跟你说和平分手的，你喜欢上了别人，我死揪着不放也没意思。可你刚刚说，那是战友情……”

"分手可以，但有条件，你必须得从南棉厂辞职，以后我们就当作从没认识过。"

王一博看着郁华，抿嘴笑起来，嘴角的括弧显而易见，他说：“好。” 

已无需多言。

辞职的事情即便郁华不提，以后他也迟早要离开。他是感谢郁华的，她没有让这场分手以任何一种不体面的方式结束，她本可以，但她没有。

最开始当他还在犹豫的时候，他有想过很多种结果，也做了最坏的打算。也许当一个人将预期底线拉到最低的时候，任何在这个线以上的结果发生时，都会被认为“尚是幸事”。

王一博从来没有哪天像此刻这般轻快过，他终于可以走到肖战面前，底气十足地告诉他，我做好准备了。

我想陪你一起走下去。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

一般情况下，像肖战这样的在职劳工参加高考填的联系地址得是工作单位的，要是考上了，录取通知书就往单位寄，但最后他写的是家里的地址。

肖战想起来那年他就是在厂门卫那里看到了那个人的信，门卫说你俩住隔壁吧，你顺便给他拿了呗，肖战接过信封才发现那是一封大学录取通知书。

到那一刻他知道原本跟他说好工作几年攒些钱，以后辞职一起做个体户的人悄悄考了大学。以前描绘过很多对未来的憧憬画面，都在那一瞬间撕裂了，他的以后没有把他考虑在内。

他对王一博何尝不是这样呢？肖战忽然觉得自己跟那个人有些像了，够绝情，够狠心。

应该也有些不同的吧，肖战想，王一博以后会结婚，会有自己的家庭，不是被抛下的一个人。

那天下午肖战的姐姐背着布包去厂里找肖战，包里夹着肖战的录取通知书。她有肖战家的钥匙，给他送东西过去的时候正好碰到邮递员送信。

等见到了肖战的面，整个车间的人都在路上知道肖战考上了大学。车间里有揶揄着低声说小话的，但大部分人是真心为肖战感到高兴。

肖战的姐姐开心得合不拢嘴，说晚上要请车间的人去汇宾楼吃饭，大家都去。

王一博跟郁华分手后的第二天他特意起了个早，结果还没见到肖战的面倒是等来了副厂长。副厂长找他说有个急事要王一博跟他一起出差去隔壁县处理一下，跟并厂有关的。

如今国有工厂要改制的声音甚嚣尘上，要么几家厂合并成一家，要么私有化，卖给有钱的老板自己搞。虽然王一博很快就要辞职了，他跟南棉厂以后可能也不会有瓜葛，但他知道历辈辛苦多年才有了现在的南棉厂，南棉厂被卖掉对厂里的工人没有好处。因此他也不敢懈怠，连忙收拾了东西跟副厂长一起去了隔壁县。

回来的时候已经是第三天的下午了。

王一博刚走到车间门口，就听到里面闹哄哄的，拉了个在门口的人问是怎么回事。

肖战把地址写成家里，就是不想让太多人知道这件事，现在好了，无人不知。他被围在中间，尴尬地接受大家或真或假的恭喜，抬头间瞥到在门口跟人说话的王一博。

这件事应该关起门来他跟王一博单独讲的，现在拿到这个场面上来，肖战已经骑虎难下了。趁工友们拉着她姐姐说话的间隙，肖战从人群里退了出来，走到王一博身边，脸色有些不自然，他拉了拉他的衣袖，说："你过来，我有话要跟你说。"

王一博临时出了三天差，什么东西都没带，更别说刮胡子了。现下脸上都长出了淡淡的胡渣，眼下也因为每天研讨会开到夜里一两点而变成暗青色，他整个人疲倦了不少。

"我刚听说了，"王一博笑起来，抬手要去摸肖战的脸，忽然想起来这是在厂里，那只手便不落痕迹地往侧边移了移，落在肖战肩上，他说："恭喜你呀。"

"对了，我也——"

肖战的姐姐在人群中喊了他一声，王一博便换成了："晚上去我家吗？"

肖战一边朝他姐姐走过去，一边回头飞快地应了句："嗯。"

在肖战姐姐跟他姐夫的操办下，汇宾楼那顿晚饭弄得很热闹。但肖战作为当事人却兴致恹恹，自顾自喝了好多酒。

王一博坐在他旁边，拿脚尖碰了碰肖战，肖战回过神来发现自己垂在椅侧的那只手被王一博握住了。他看了王一博一眼，轻轻地回握。

他就是太贪心，想着能拖一天是一天。

让他陪自己到高考结束吧。

再等等。

只要高考结果还没出来，他们之间就没有走到头。

席间大家都喝了酒，但因为第二天还要上班，只是小喝了几杯助兴。只有肖战一个人喝醉了，大家只当他是太开心了。

肖战醉成这样，也坐不了自行车。

王一博便背着他走回去。

走了几步，王一博突然停下来，叫他："肖战。"

肖战在他背上哼哼了几声，没了回应。王一博把肖战往背上颠了颠，又走起来，说："肖战，我跟郁华分手了。"

"我知道你不喜欢这儿，没关系，以后你想去哪里我们就去哪里，我陪你去。"

背上的人没反应。

过了好一会儿，肖战忽然惊起，在他背上扭了扭，直起上半身，说："这是哪？怎么这么黑？"

"噢，是我没开灯。"说着扬手在王一博背上摸来摸去找开关。

肖战说第一句话时吐字清晰，语气跟清醒时没什么两样，王一博以为他酒醒了，现在才知道，这人刚开始醉。

肖战在王一博背上摸了半天没摸到开关，又趴回到他背上，头枕在他肩膀上："王……一博，我要去北京了。"

"以后……不回来。”

“我要开始…”肖战趴在王一博背上，忽然做了一个手往前冲的姿势，“开始新生活！”

说完他回到王一博背上，王一博能感觉到他一下又一下闷闷的叹息声从胸腔里共振出来。

肖战在他背上又自顾自笑了笑，前胸贴上去，双手搂紧了王一博的脖子，酒气呵在王一博耳畔。肖战闭着眼睛嘟囔：“一个…不再有你的新生活。”

背他的人愣在了原地。

王一博忽然懂了，肖战告诉自己他报名高考时那个小心翼翼的态度，以及在车间门口看到自己时那个不自然的表情。

王一博明白过来，肖战说的新生活不单指新的大学生活，是跟过去所有事物剥离以后的新生活，而要剥离的那一部分，包括王一博在内。

这就是为什么那晚的肖战要说“你不需要为今晚处理任何事”。

王一博想起他刚来南棉厂的时候，刘副厂长让他好好开导肖战，现在这样，他也算功德圆满了吧？

那晚肖战主动要了。

王一博把他安置在客房，后半夜他自己摸到了王一博的床上，抱着王一博蹭了又蹭。

王一博耐不过他，转过身，捧着肖战的脸，觉得他好陌生，他问他："我是谁？"

黑暗里肖战嘻嘻笑了一声，凑过来亲了王一博一口，说："好看。"

王一博叹了口气，按住了肖战躁动的手。  
肖战还醉着，他要是清醒他就不会这么做了。

肖战的手被王一博按住，腿又往王一博身上缠。

王一博愣了一会儿，闭上眼睛，抱着肖战吻了上去。

他把肖战抱到身上，分开他的腿，让他跨坐上来，刚放进去，肖战搂着王一博就吐在了他的脖子上。

开灯，好在肖战身上都没沾到，他吐的东西一股脑儿全灌进王一博领口了。

王一博从卫生间清理回来，那里的兴致一点也没有了，他扭头看向床上肖战，肖战的酒还没有醒，一贴到床马上又睡了过去。

他给肖战盖好被子，轻轻关上门，自己去了客房。

第二天醒来时，王一博已经做好了早饭。

他让肖战过来吃，席间说："你去北京了，坚果就接我这边来照顾吧。晚上下班去你家拿坚果的窝。"

王一博说这句话时头也没抬。

肖战看了他一眼，低头喝了口粥，说好。

忽然间，好像王一博把自己要说的话全说了。

那个窝是他们自己做的，其实坚果不爱睡，肖战跟王一博都知道，以前他们还开玩笑说要把这个窝送给楼下的流浪猫。

猫窝被放在肖战房间里那个大衣柜的顶上，肖战去拿的时候，王一博走到阳台上抽烟。

"装好了。"肖战走出去，对着王一博的背影说。

王一博没回应他，只是看着阳台上前几个月他装起来的铁丝网出神。

肖战觉得自己得说些什么，但又像昨天在车间里看到王一博站在门口时那样不知所措，他张了张嘴："真可惜，也没用上。"

王一博把手里的烟灭掉，说："以后你要是还回来，记得来看看坚果，它会想你。"

"不回来也没关系，反正我也快结婚了……"

肖战的思维还停在上一句“它会想你”，他也不知道自己当时是哪根筋搭错了，问了一句："那你呢？"

王一博愣了愣："……估计以后就没时间想你了。"

他们走到头了。

肖战坐火车去北京的那天，王一博还是来送他了。

道别的话，大抵都相同。

肖战找了靠窗的位置，跟站台上的他们挥手。肖战的姐姐靠在他姐夫身上默默流泪，肖战的目光移到王一博身上，欲言又止。忽然他回过身，再次出现在窗户边时，手里拿了一本厚厚的书。

他把书递出来给王一博，说："坚果喜欢枕着它睡觉，你带回去给它吧。"

王一博接过来，朝肖战挥了挥手。

火车渐渐远去，直到在眼前的铁轨上不见了踪影。

王一博看了看手里的书，有一页缝隙特别大，里面夹着一张折起来的纸，是一张素描画。

王一博看得出来，画上的人是自己，眉间有一颗他自己都未察觉的小痣。

但他不知道那是排球赛肖战上场时，他回头看着肖战时笑起来的模样。

那张纸夹在85跟86页之间，第85页印着一首诗，诗的最后四个字是：后会有期。

END  
\------------------  
求评～


End file.
